


Mr. & Mr. Doblas | Rubegetta

by lilyenan



Category: Rubegetta
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyenan/pseuds/lilyenan
Summary: Después de 4 años de casados, la pareja Samuel y Rubén de Luque aún no se conoce del todo, algunas mentiras merodean y ponen en peligro su relación, pero también se ponen en peligro ellos mismos. Siendo asesinos a sueldo y con agencias enemistadas, se les otorga el mismo objetivo, el cual no resulta como lo habían planeado.Y han de limpiar el desastre que causaron.
Relationships: Ruben Doblas, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Kudos: 9





	Mr. & Mr. Doblas | Rubegetta

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA  
> —Los … son saltos temporales mínimos de tiempo. Los ֎֎֎ son saltos con periodos más largos de tiempo.  
> —Rubén trabaja para el SDI o el Servicio de Defensa e Inteligencia, que se especializa en laborar sus misiones por medios tecnológicos.  
> —Samuel trabaja para el SSI o el Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia, que se encarga de laborar sus misiones por medios mas del tipo militar (tactico, combate, etc).  
> — El MIE es el Ministerio de Inteligencia de España, la cual es la base principal de toda agencia en España. El SDI y el SSI solo están afiliadas al MIE pero a pesar de ello son agencias “enemigas” pues cada una trabaja en un área especial de la cual la otra no puede colaborar.

**I**

HACE CUATRO AÑOS

Barcelona, España. Diciembre, 31, 2014.

Barcelona se encontraba ante los ojos verdes de Rubén, la brisa decembrina le rozaba el rostro constantemente, tanto que había llegado un punto en el frio se empezaba a colar por sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz respingada se enrojecía. Y aunque, debido a sus entrenamientos en las montañas nevadas de Noruega tenía una resistencia envidiable para soportar los climas más excesivos, la brisa continua de aquella nochevieja se estaba colando por su camisa y ya se había convertido en una molestia.

Debatió si su humor le permitiría salir de su habitación esa noche, pues apenas unas horas atrás había finalizado con la razón de su estancia en Barcelona, su misión. Habiendo llegado hace solo catorce horas atrás, le tomo apenas tres inspeccionar el terreno, dos elaborar un plan y en menos de una hora ejecutarlo de manera exitosa, para así tener en su control el dispositivo con la información confidencial de importancia para su agencia, el **SDI** o, mejor dicho, el _Servicio de Defensa e Inteligencia._

Sonrió para sí mismo, en todos sus años de servicio no había fallado en ninguna misión y aquello le había convertido en un agente de prestigio, con un rango de clase Beta siendo un especialista en programación y hackeo. 

Otra ráfaga de aire le provoco un escalofrío, ceñudo se froto los brazos en un amago para conseguir un poco de calor y se reprendió a sí mismo, debió de traer consigo el saco que iba a juego con el pantalón.

O tal vez no había sido buena idea salir a celebrar esa noche, pero ya se encontraba ahí, en la terraza de aquel hotel a unos minutos de la celebración de nochevieja.

«Menudas vistas»

Pensó.

Aunque había estado otras veces en Barcelona, jamás lo había estado en alguna festividad y mucho menos en año nuevo. Las luces cálidas del lugar y todo el esmero en la decoración decembrina le estaban dando su toque especial. Tal vez consideraría el regresar el siguiente año en un viaje de placer y no de trabajo.

—¿Menudas vistas, no crees?

Escuchó a su lado. Una loción masculina, justa y con una pizca de dulzor llenó sus pulmones. Miro de reojo, se trataba de un hombre de al menos un metro y ochenta y pico centímetros, con cabello castaño oscuro y bien vestido para la ocasión, al igual que la mayoría en esa terraza. — ¿Puedo? —señaló la silla a su lado y Rubén solo asintió levemente. No tenía contemplado tener compañía esa noche, pero teniendo en cuenta el día y la ocasión no estaba mal.

—Están muy chulas… No le había prestado atención antes la verdad.

—¿Primera vez en Barcelona?

—Se podría decir, si…—carraspeo incómodo. Los motivos de su estadía en el lugar no eran de confesar abiertamente. — ¿Y también es su primera vez en…?

Finalmente, volteo a verle. Cuando los ojos verde-ámbar de se encontraron con los oscuros de aquel hombre, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, posiblemente de la impresión que le causo ese hombre apuesto, cejas anchas, pestañas cortas pero espesas, nariz larga pero celestial, unos labios finos y en su mandíbula había una barba de pocos días.

—¿Puedo? —señalo justo a su lado.

—Si. — apenas pronuncio y aquel hombre se acercó a su costado haciéndole compañía en el barandal de la terraza de aquel hotel.

—Y no, no es mi primera vez aquí… Cada que tengo la oportunidad de venir, siempre me hospedo en este hotel, tiene las mejores vistas que cualquier otro.

—Puedo verlo.

Y un silencio que sorprendentemente no era incomodo se instaló entre ellos. Solo se dedicaron a admirar la nocturna Barcelona y a dejar que el viento les rozara en sus rostros.

—¿Qué es…

—¿Qué es…

Una sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de ambos ante la interrupción del otro.

—Dime.

—No, no, insisto.

—Yo… Disculpa que no me he presentado. Me llamo Samuel, Samuel de Luque. —con media sonrisa le extendió su mano.

—Rubén Doblas.

—Un placer, Rubén.

Estrecharon sus manos en un apretón firme, suave y embriagador a la vez que le erizo los vellos al castaño y los envolvió en su propia burbuja hasta que un camarero apareció con unas copas flauta rellenas de champagne y una tira con doce uvas dentro.

—Gracias.

Dijeron al unísono cuando este se retiró, sorprendiéndose entre ellos mismo por la segunda coincidencia.

—¿Vamos? — Samuel señalo el centro de la pista donde se encontraban las demás personas y el castaño solo asintió.

Se levantaron de sus asientos acercándose al tumulto.

—¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Feliz año nuevo! —corearon al unísono y en compañía de los desconocidos.

Los fuegos artificiales se ubicaban en el cielo, las voces de las personas festejando otro año se perdían entre otras, ahora solo estaban ellos dos en aquel lugar lejanos a todo.

—Feliz año nuevo, Rubén.

—Feliz año nuevo para ti también, Samuel.

Chocaron copas con una sonrisa cómplice, tal vez la noche se alargaría un poco más, con ellos dos juntos y en un lugar más _íntimo_.

֎֎֎

Madrid, España. Junio, 25, 2016.

Sabía que Rubén siempre llegaba tarde, pero el que no apareciera puntualmente en esa cita le tenía carcomiendo de los nervios, más cuando esa precisa noche se había decidido por proponerle matrimonio.

Samuel tenía algo claro, jamás hubiera pensado hacerlo así, a solo casi seis meses después de haberse conocido esa noche en Barcelona, pero desde que esa noche compartieron una conexión casi mágica, que cuando estuvo entre sus brazos, riendo con él de las tonterías o las bromas algo extrañas que decía, se había visto en un futuro con él, por mucho tiempo y días atrás simplemente lo decidió.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en la mesa del restaurante más elegante que encontró nervioso hasta la medula, con las manos sudorosas y con un reluciente anillo en el bolsillo de su saco, repasando la forma en la que lo haría y a su vez descartándolas por ser como Rubén decía, “muy de señor”.

Alzo su vista y se encontró con el de ojos verdes al otro lado del ventanal quien le ofreció una sonrisa y una gesticulación la cual entendió como un “Ya estoy”. El corazón le latía fuerte mientras veía al castaño acercarse con cada paso hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba.

—Si me hubieras dicho que era un restaurante así, me hubiera puesto otra cosa…—rio nervioso y tomo asiento en la mesa— siento que no estoy bien vestido.

—Que va, así estas perfecto— contesto con una sonrisa. Y en verdad que la sudadera y los pantalones negros sueltos que traía no era del todo adecuado para el lugar, pero no le importaba mucho en ese momento, pues realmente le gustaba de cualquier forma y lo que iba a hacer esa noche era prueba de ello.

—¿Ordenamos? —propuso Samuel, mientras pensaba en como proponérselo sin hacerle salir corriendo.

…

Samuel estaba actuando raro, eso lo noto desde que había llegado a la mesa, mientras ordenaban y mientras comían, porque estaba más callado de lo normal y pensativo que de costumbre.

—¿Estas bien? —finalmente se animó a preguntar después de terminar el ultimo bocado de su plato.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué si todo está bien? Estas muy ido, macho.

—Si, yo… A ver— se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo— ¿cómo te digo?

—Pues, dímelo y ya está— bebió de su copa con naturalidad.

—Cásate conmigo. —soltó sin rodeos. No había mejor manera de hacerlo que directamente.

—¿Cómo? —el castaño casi escupió su bebida de la impresión.

Samuel metió su mano en el interior del saco y le ofreció una caja azul marino de terciopelo, dentro sobre un cojín blanco pequeño había un anillo de oro amarillo de al menos veinticuatro quilates.

—Pero… ¿qué haces, loco? —balbuceo incrédulo. Siendo sincero estaba esperando algo como que quisiera terminar con él, pues esa noche se había tomado demasiadas molestias como el restaurante, no esperaba que le propusiera matrimonio.

—Se que no te gustan estas cosas, pero no te traje flores y tampoco estoy de rodillas.

—Pero en tu mente lo estas…—acusó Rubén.

—No negare eso— rio levemente y añadió en una sonrisa— pero si no contestas empezare a hacerlo y a decirte cosas cursis.

—Oh, no, no, no…—extendió rápidamente su mano y con la otra se tapó los ojos— pónmelo.

—¿Aceptas?

—¿Tengo que decirlo, en serio?

—Si.

—Si, quiero casarme contigo, Samuel.

Y Samuel feliz, finalmente coloco el anillo en el dedo anular del castaño quien se quitó la mano de los ojos para apreciar el anillo que adornaba uno de sus dedos.

—Quién diría, hace seis meses terminamos en la habitación en nochevieja y ahora tengo un anillo en mi mano, debí haber hecho algo bien esa noche—dijo en una sonrisa coqueta logrando sacarle una carcajada.

—Calla, tonto.

֎֎֎

**BODA**

Madrid, España. Noviembre, 25, 2016.

Si algo era seguro es que jamás había estado así de nervioso que si no tuviera el entrenamiento estaría teniendo seguramente un colapso o algo parecido y es que la ocasión no era para menos. En el lugar se encontraban sus amigos de testigos, un juez oficiando su compromiso y Samuel justo a su lado a escasos minutos de convertirse en esposos por el resto de sus vidas.

Se encontraba tan nervioso que apenas alcanzo a escuchar como el juez acababa la pequeña lectura y le otorgaba la palabra para recitar sus votos.

—Rubén, puedes decir tus votos.

—Si… —carraspeo— Yo, Rubén Doblas, te tomo a ti Samuel de Luque para ser mi compañero de vida por el resto de mis días, prometo honrarte, respetarte y serte fiel hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Samuel—le señalo otorgándole la palabra el juez. Este se volvió a su prometido con una sonrisa y empezó a recitar.

—Yo, Samuel de Luque te tomo a ti Rubén Doblas para ser mi compañero de vida por el resto de mis días, prometo honrarte, respetarte y serte fiel hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Sin más que decir y por el poder que me otorga la ley, yo los declaro esposos, pueden besarse.

Y así lo hicieron, con los aplausos y felicitaciones de sus amigos detrás de ellos, comenzando una nueva etapa en sus vidas, juntos.

**II**

**PRESENTE**

Madrid, España. Mayo, 7, 2020.

Samuel termino de atar su corbata enfrente del espejo de la habitación, acabando de alistarse completamente para su trabajo. Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, divisando a su marido, quien se encontraba sentado el desayunador de la cocina, con el móvil en la mano y el ceño fruncido.

—Se te enfriaran los gofres, Rubén.

Observo y paso directamente a tomar asiento enfrente del castaño, para luego servirse un par de gofres que estaban preparados en la mesa.

—Samuel... —murmuro concentrado aun en su teléfono.

—Dime.

—Hoy tenemos reunión en casa de Alex y Fargan a las ocho.

—Uis...— tomo la tetera con café y se sirvió en una taza— ¿A las ocho? No sé si…

—Que te lo había comentado ya...— separo su vista del móvil un momento, pero esta volvió a su lugar cuando vio al otro esbozar una sonrisa divertida. Por un momento Samuel logro que le pusiera atención molestándole.

—Que sí, que estaré ahí, no te preocupes.

—Vale.

Y el silencio se hizo presente en la cocina, nuevamente. Samuel suspiro pesadamente, ya le estaba empezando a hartar esos silencios en las mañanas, en las noches y siempre que se encontraban juntos.

Cuando termino su desayuno, tomo sus cosas del mostrador y se despidió de Rubén con un casto beso en los labios, preguntándose desde cuando las cosas se habían vuelto tan monótonas y distantes entre ellos dos.

…

—Buenos días, señor, De Luque. —saludo a su secretaria de la supuesta oficina de arquitectura.

—Buenos días, Alicia. ¿Alguna novedad en España? —pregunto en clave, mientras le entregaba su maletín y los planos que cargaba para hacer creíble su profesión.

—Siempre hay algo nuevo en España, señor. —respondió haciéndole saber que tenía una misión.

—Perfecto.

Apenas respondió y se encamino al ascensor que lo llevaría a la agencia. Una vez dentro, tecleo la contraseña para el lugar poniendo en marcha el ascensor en descenso. Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el lugar un panel se iluminó en el borde derecho de la caja de metal y coloco su mano en ella, haciendo que el escáner leyera sus huellas.

_“Autenticación de voz, por favor”_

Resonó una voz dentro del elevador.

—Agente setecientos setenta y siete.

_“Acceso confirmado. Bienvenido, agente Alpha, Samuel de Luque.”_

Las puertas se abrieron dejándole el paso a la agencia de operaciones del _SSI_ o mejor dicho el _Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia_.

—Buenos días agente, tenemos todo listo. —saludo Fabian, su asistente.

—¿Perfil del objetivo?

—Manuel Fernández, alias Lolito, es un traficante de explosivos y otros derivados, pero se le busca por tener información clasificada sobre el SSI, se requiere capturarlo con vida. Aquí está el expediente con toda la información detallada. — su asistente le ofreció una carpeta manila y empezó a hojearla detenidamente.

— Excelente, comencemos.

…

Rubén suspiro pesadamente mientras el elevador lo llevaba al piso de su oficina, esa mañana se encontraba inquieto, notaba la situación de su matrimonio más tensa y se la había pasado buscando información sobre como salvar o al menos como recuperar algo de lo que era antes. 

Se perdió tanto en ello que cuando Samuel se fue, se reprendió a si mismo por ser gilipollas y no haberle puesto atención mientras desayunaban, la primera cosa que había en el sitio era la atención hacia tu pareja y ya la había cagado.

_“Autenticación de voz”_

La voz en el ascensor lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Agente O-M-G.

_“Acceso confirmado. Bienvenido, agente Doblas.”_

Rubén atravesó el umbral del lugar.

—¡Rubiuh! — saludo con entusiasmo su amigo Mangel.

—¡Mangel! ¿Ya has regresado?

—Si, necesitaba esas vacaciones, macho.

—Ya veo. —rio levemente.

—¿Pero tú, tío? Te ves en la mierda… —señalo.

—Cosas de casado, macho. Samuel y yo hemos estado raros entre nosotros últimamente, eso es todo. —suspiro pesadamente.

—Te dije que no debiste casarte tan pronto, tío.

—Mangel…—le advirtió. Ya habían hablado de ello en otras ocasiones, no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

—Te dije que las no podrías sostener las mentiras mucho. Si lo piensas, realmente no se conocen, ¿No te ha preguntado por que nunca hablas de tu trabajo?

—No lo sé, Mangel, nunca hablamos de esos temas y me da pereza también. Voy a mi oficina, me da gusto que hayas vuelto macho. —palmeo el hombro de su amigo en despedida y se encamino a su oficina.

—Piénsalo, Rubiuh.

Alcanzo a escuchar ¿Y si su amigo tenía razón y el haberse casado con Samuel tan pronto no había sido una buena decisión?

Volvería a pensar en ello después, ahora quería concentrarse en el trabajo y sacarse la sensación de incertidumbre que tenía su matrimonio.

Cerró la puerta de su oficina y tomo asiento en frente el escritorio mientras las computadoras se encendían automáticamente.

_“Buenos días, agente Doblas”_

—¿Qué tenemos, Ramón? — hablo con su asistente digital y un menú se desplazó en la pantalla con toda la información.

“Nuevo objetivo. Manuel Fernández, alias Lolito, es un traficante de explosivos, se le busca por tener información confidencial del _SDI_ , extracción con vida.”

֎֎֎

Samuel llevaba más de una hora en ese lugar, listo para ejecutar su plan en un viejo edificio a las afueras de Madrid, donde según la información que recibió en el archivo su objetivo estaría ahí realizando entregas clandestinas de explosivos.

Estaba repasando su plan, interceptarle después de que cumpliera su entrega, tal vez un poco de forcejeo, pin, pan y listo, tendría a un Lolito inconsciente listo para entregar a la agencia del SSI.

Y como si sus pensamientos lo llamaran, justo apareció.

Lo vio caminando a paso lento en el lugar, con una caja táctica negra en una de sus manos, mirando de reojo a todas partes, seguramente vigilando que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo, cosa que enterneció a Samuel de forma irónica, hoy no sería su día de suerte.

Los compradores llegaron dos minutos después, se saludaron rápidamente y después Lolito les mostro la mercancía, la cual al parecer complació a los compradores pues procedieron a entrégale un maletín pateado el cual supuso era la paga. Y el agente De Luque, se colocó el pasamontaña, esperando la salida de los clientes del abandonado lugar, desenfundando su arma, una Beretta 92 cargada y lista.

Justo cuando iba a salir a su encuentro con el objetivo, el sonido de una moto retumbo en las paredes del lugar y el hombre vestido completamente de negro, que iba montado en ella, se posiciono en un lugar de frente a Lolito, acelerando y desacelerando la máquina.

«No me lo creo» pensó Samuel, teniendo que volver a su escondite detrás de un pilar.

—¿Quién cojones eres? — grito Lolito. Y no recibió respuesta, solo pudo ver como el hombre volvió a acelerar haciendo rugir el motor nuevamente. —Mira, gilipollas, que no estoy para juegos… ¿Quién coño eres?

Esta vez el motociclista, acelero impulsándose hacia adelante con velocidad haciendo reaccionar a Lolito huyendo a refugiarse detrás de un pilar y sacar su arma.

Pero Samuel se hizo presente disparando un tiro de aviso en contra del hombre en la motocicleta quien tuvo que girar y esconderse detrás de uno de los muros de concreto.

—¡Salgan! ¡Hijos de puta! —bramo enfurecido Lolito. Ese par le estaba colmando la paciencia. Vio a su costado la salida, no se encontraba realmente lejos y era su oportunidad de escapar.

Lolito corrió hacia el umbral de la puerta desapareciendo en ella, alertando los demás hombres en ese lugar, pero sobre todo al hombre en la moto, pues salió abalanzado en seguida de él, mientras que Samuel descargaba su arma en contra del motociclista que finalmente como su objetivo, desapareció.

Y ahí se quedó Samuel, sin objetivo y sin cazar al hijo de puta que le jodio la operación.

…

—¡¿Qué leches fue eso?!

Vocifero Samuel en el lugar. Entrando a las oficinas del SSI después de la fallida misión que tuvo esa tarde.

—Estamos investigando, jefe. 

—Quiero imágenes de todas partes, busquen el paradero de Manuel Fernández y quiero al otro jugador también, nombre, cara o de donde mierda vino, no me importa como quiero que lo encuentren.

—Si, agente.

Y todos dentro de la oficina empezaron a teclear en sus computadores por información que había solicitado. Sus manos se apretaron sobre el barandal de metal que separaba su oficina de la sala, jamás fallaba, nunca lo había hecho, pero el hecho de que fuera por alguien mas lo tenia enojado mas aún.

—Señor, hemos encontrado algo.

Escucho a su asistente y Samuel volteo a la pantalla principal, dónde la imagen del sujeto que le jodió los planes apareció, montado en la motocicleta en el momento de la huida, pero su vista se enfocó en lo poco que dejaba ver una de las mangas la cazadora que llevaba y el alma se les fue a los pies.

—No me lo creo... —murmuro atónito. Era un tatuaje muy parecido al de su marido y en el mismo lugar.

En ese momento su móvil sonó y su ceño se frunció más al ver de quien era.

**Rubius**

_"Te veo en la casa de Fargan y Alex, surgió algo en el trabajo, prometo no llegar tarde"_

_7:25pm_

¿Qué probabilidad había de que su marido sea la misma persona a la que había intentado matar esa tarde?

—Escuchen, quiero que sigan investigando y lo más importante el paradero de Manuel Fernández, vamos a capturar a ambos, sin fallas está vez.

Terminó y todos en la oficina captaron la orden de inmediato.

«No puede ser mí, Doblas» pensó.

Pero cuántas personas podrían tener el mismo tatuaje que su esposo y sobre todo en el mismo lugar.

Se quitaría la duda esa misma noche.

—Prepara mis cosas, Fabian. Tengo que irme y cualquier cosa que encuentren quiero que la notifiquen a mi móvil de inmediato.

…

Miro su reloj.

_08:43pm_

Estupendo, llevaba 40 minutos de retraso.

Rubén toco las puertas del umbral de la casa de sus amigos, se revolvió el pelo exhausto, su día había sido una completa mierda desde la mañana con los problemas maritales, durante la tarde con su misión fallida por culpa de un gilipollas y solo esperaba —o rezaba — que la reunión sucediera de maravilla.

Había tardado en la oficina pues se había propuesto encontrar al cabrón que le había jodido la misión y por su puesto a su objetivo, Manuel Fernández. Para encontrarlos a ambos, lanzo un rastreador en la red para recibir la señal de móviles que estuvieron cerca de aquel edificio abandonado en las últimas 6 horas, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el programa encontrara la ubicación de ambos. Una notificación a su móvil y Rubén estaría lista para cazarlos.

—¡Hombre! —lo recibió con entusiasmo su amigo David tras abrir la puerta.

—¡Que pasa, Fargan?

—¿Un poco tarde no?

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento macho, paso algo en la oficina y ya vez… —se disculpó. No estaba mintiendo, en realidad había pasado algo ese día, había fallado una misión por primera vez en años y por su puesto su humor no estaba muy bien que digamos.

—Pasa y únete a la fiesta—le hizo a un lado permitiéndole el acceso— Samuel ha llegado ya, está en el salón.

—Gracias.

Rubén analizo el lugar, había varias personas, unas que conocía y otras no tanto. Hasta que su vista se centró en su marido Samuel, charlando animadamente con un grupo de personas, exhalo cansado, había olvidado por un momento lo raro que se encontraba su matrimonio.

Sintiendo la mirada sobre él, Samuel volteo a verle y Rubén se inquietó cuando percibió el escrutinio que su marido le dedico. Trago y dirigió su paso hacia a él.

—A buenas horas, ¿no? — Samuel murmuro cuando el castaño llego a su lado.

—No es tan tarde, no me retes…—rio nervioso, pero Samuel no se inmuto ni un centímetro y al contrario volvió a dedicarle otra de esas miradas profundas, llegando a incomodarle. —¿Por qué me miras así, Samuel? —inquirió disgustado. Sabía que había llegado tarde pero no para que lo estuviera retando con la mirada.

—No… Por nada —bebió de su vaso lentamente— ¿Qué tal te fue en la oficina?

—¿Eh?

—Por eso llegaste tarde ¿no? —inquirió el musculoso.

—Pues ha ido bien...—balbuceo. Esa pregunta lo saco de balance, nunca preguntaban por el trabajo del otro más que lo necesario— Unos cuantos problemas en los servidores, pero todo bien.

—Mhg… Ya veo…—bebió pausadamente, degustando su bebida, que en realidad no tenía un sabor que deleitara su paladar, pero con los pensamientos de su cabeza no le prestaba tanta atención a ello.

—Samuel, ¿en serio me vas a retar por llegar tarde?

—No te he dicho nada.

—No hace falta…— conocía a su marido, sabia que algo le pasaba con solo verlo pero él no le diría nada. Suspiro cansado y abatido, otra vez había tensión en su matrimonio. —iré por algo de beber… ya vuelvo.

Samuel observo al castaño alejarse entre las personas cabizbajo, en busca de lo que había dicho perdiéndolo de vista. Tal vez había sido un poco duro con él, pero la incertidumbre y la duda estaban controlando sus pensamientos. Su matrimonio no estaba bien, eso era verdad, pero dudar de su propio marido después de todos esos años juntos era absurdo. Exhalo rindiéndose, estaba tenso y molesto por haber fallado la misión esa tarde, pero su marido no tenía la culpa de ello y haciendo suposiciones a diestra y siniestra sobre él no era lo correcto, además que era imposible que el fuera un agente, iría buscarle para disculparse, al menos pasar una agradable noche en compañía de sus amigos.

Justo cuando iba a su búsqueda una notificación llego a su móvil, cuando leyó las primeras palabras, lo que había ingerido se le subió a la garganta, se agudizaron sus sentidos y el vaso que sostenía casi resbala por sus dedos.

**_“EXPEDIENTE CONFIDENCIAL_ **

RUBEN DOBLAS GUNDERSEN

**Nombre**

Rubén Doblas Gundersen

**Agente**

0213

**Rango**

β1 (Beta) ★★★★☆

**Especialidad**

Inteligencia Computacional y Seguridad Informática

**Asociación**

SDI _Servicio de Defensa e Inteligencia_ ,

**Tiempo activo**

7 Años

**Fecha de nacimiento**

13/02/1990

**Edad actual**

30

**Sexo**

Masculino

**Nacionalidad**

Española

Noruega

**Lugar de Nacimiento**

Málaga, España.

**Estatura**

1.90

**Peso**

75 kg

**Tipo de sangre**

A RH+

**Estado civil**

Casado

**Descripción:**

Samuel de Luque (2016-actualidad)

**Señas Particulares**

**Cabello**

Castaño claro

Patillas largas

**Ojos**

Almendrados

**Color**

Verde Olivo

**Cejas**

Delgadas y largas

**Color**

Castaño

**Labios**

Inferior grueso

Superior delgado

**Nariz**

Perfilada

**Idiomas**

Español (Castellano) Lengua nativa

Noruego Lengua nativa

Inglés Fluido

Frances Fluido

Portugués. Fluido

**Educación**

Universidad Complutense de Madrid (Titulación en Ingeniería en Sistemas)

**Habilidades**

Tecnología ★★★★★

Armamento

Básico ★★★★☆

Alto calibre ★★★★☆

Natación ★★★☆☆

Combate ★★★☆☆

Conducción ★★★★☆

**Misiones**

66

**Completadas**

65 “

…

El móvil de Rubén sonó una alerta. Observando la notificación fue a un lugar más privado, cuando estuvo alejado de las personas clico en la burbuja.

“ **MATCH**

Decodificando…

IP: efu828efi126p

Modelo: IA2218

Numero: +34 915 126 777

Ubicación

1,5 metros.”

Sus ojos miraron atónitos el móvil. El cabrón estaba entre todas esas personas en la reunión. ¿Y si lo había seguido hasta la casa de sus amigos? Genial, estupendo, pensó Rubén. Podía haber traído a un asesino a casa de sus amigos por su culpa y también donde se encontraba su marido. Lo encontraría antes que pasara algo dentro de esa casa, sus dedos teclearon el comando rápidamente.

“/owner

Decodificando…

Owner

Samuel de Luque’s phone.”

«¿Qué?» pensó.

Su cuerpo se tensó como respuesta… Tenia que haber algo mal en programa.

Volvió a insertar el comando.

“/owner

Decodificando…

Owner

Samuel de Luque’s phone.”

El móvil casi resbala de sus dedos, su marido era el otro jugador, el cabrón que jodio su misión, el que le disparo, el mismo con el que ya había compartido cuatro años de su vida.

Pronto se sintió mareado, confundido, sus manos temblaron un poco y sintió la adrenalina apoderarse de él.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Tan rápido como pudo, busco a su amigo y fue a su lado.

—¡Alex! Perdona, pero debo irme, surgió algo en la oficina de pronto y es muy urgente. —paso a trompicones hasta el umbral de la puerta tomando sus cosas. —¡Gracias por todo!

—¡Pero, macho!

Alcanzo a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa. Si su marido era un agente de otra agencia, su identidad ya no era secreta y corría peligro, con los nervios a tope tomo el primer taxi que vio, dirigiéndose al único lugar que tal vez era el menos seguro de todos, pero en el que había mucha evidencia que eliminar.

Su casa.

…

Samuel llevaba mas de 10 minutos buscando a Rubén por todo el lugar, aun pensaba en el archivo que le helo la sangre, donde el protagonista era el castaño con el que había compartido ya cuatro años a su lado.

Estaba alerta más alerta que nunca, si Rubén era el otro jugador su identidad estaba en juego y debía protegerla.

—Alex, ¿has visto a Rubén? —se acercó a su amigo.

—Se acaba de pirar que la oficina, que no sé qué, ¿No te dijo nada macho? Bueno no me extrañaría la verdad…

«Lo sabe» pensó.

La mandíbula de Samuel se tensó y en media sonrisa respondió.

—Si, solo quería despedirme antes que se fuera... ¿Sabes qué? Igual iré a casa para esperarle ahí. Gracias por todo, estaremos esperando vuestra invitación para el gran día, nos vemos luego.

Y sin decir más, desapareció del lugar con un propósito claro, encarar a su marido.

…

Samuel hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer, entrar a su propia casa, en aquel lugar que llamaba hogar vigilando hasta su sombra, su cuerpo entero estaba tenso y alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Llego al salón, pero escucho el ruido proveniente de la cocina y se dirigió a él. Al llegar, ahí estaba el mentiroso, quien decía ser su marido, sosteniendo un bolso enorme en su hombre con el cual supuso, estaba escapando.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Doblas? —interrogo. Rubén saltó en un brinco, pero se recompuso rápidamente y encaro al musculoso.

—Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, De Luque.

**III**

Desde que llego a su “hogar” se había encargado en tratar de eliminar todo lo que podría tener rastro de él, hasta hace unos momentos donde se encontraba metiendo los últimos documentos importantes, pasaportes y dinero de emergencia que había colocado en el escondite en la cocina, esperando acabar antes de la llegada de Samuel.

Y ahora estaban uno enfrente del otro con el desayunador separándolos, llenándose de miradas retadoras y atentas a los movimientos del otro.

—Contesta… —reclamo.

—Si ya debes saberlo, agente De Luque del SSI.

—Pues vaya, sí que lo sé, agente Doblas del SDI. —acuso.

—¿Quieres que te dé un premio por ello? —respondió sarcástico.

—Vaya rata asquerosa con la que me case…

—Lo mismo digo, de Luque…—reprocho.

Samuel empezó andar a por la cocina y en reflejo el castaño retrocedió, estando más alerta.

—Estoy curioso, en verdad…

—Ni un paso más… —advirtió y el musculoso se detuvo justo en un extremo del desayunador, cerca de la puerta, si quería escapar no lo dejaría, no tan fácil.

—Dime, esposo mío— menciono con sorna—¿Fue difícil mentirme todos estos años?

—¿Lo fue para ti? — reprocho de vuelta.

Ninguno contesto.

—Entonces, ¿solo era tu tapadera?

—¿Lo fui yo?

Otra vez el silencio reino.

Rubén suspiro.

—Hagamos un trato, saldré de esta casa y…

—Eres consciente que según las normas debo matarte ahora, ¿no? —interrumpió el musculoso.

—Y se supone que yo debo hacer lo mismo contigo, pero estoy tratando de demostrar algo de clemencia…

—No la necesito…— se jacto y comenzó a rondar lentamente por la cocina en busca de su presa. El gato y el ratón. Sus sentidos alerta a cualquier movimiento que el otro hiciese.

Los vellos de los brazos del castaño se erizaron, había estado muchas veces en situaciones peligrosas y de muerte, pero nunca ninguna se sintió como aquello, acorralado.

Se veían fijamente, esperando a que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento.

Y todo paso rápido.

Rubén corrió con dirección a la puerta, pero Samuel llego antes interceptándolo contra un muro, clavando su antebrazo izquierdo entre su torso y su cuello, le arrebato el bolso que llevaba lanzándolo a algún lugar de la cocina.

—¿Vas a hacerlo sucio, cabrón? —pregunto el castaño con la adrenalina disparándose sobre su cuerpo.

Samuel no contesto, lo cual para él fue un “Si”.

Una de sus piernas atesto contra el estómago de Samuel, sofocándolo por un momento. Aprovechando la ventaja intento echarse a correr, pero Samuel fue más rápido y tomándolo del jersey haciéndolo tropezar para caer al suelo. Rápidamente se incorporó.

—¡Doblas! —bramo el musculoso, cuando el castaño lanzo un plato el cual apenas pudo bloquear con el antebrazo por acto de reflejo y en respuesta un puño fue a parar a la cara de este desorientándolo por un momento. Su cerebro aun no procesaba el golpe que su “marido” le había dado, pero fue el motivo suficiente para no echarse para atrás.

«Esto es supervivencia, eres tú o el» se recordó a sí mismo Rubén.

«Ni matrimonio, ni leches, él no es quien crees» se recordó Samuel.

Rubén se abalanzó en contra de Samuel, tomándolo detrás los muslos haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el suelo, cayendo a horcajadas sobre él e impactando su puño contra la mejilla del musculoso provocando un gruñido en él.

Cabreado por el golpe, Samuel, le tomo de las manos colocándolas detrás la espalda del castaño, dejándolo sin oportunidad de atacarle y los hizo rodar para cambiar de posiciones.

—¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! —vocifero mientras trataba liberarse de su agarre. Incapaz de mover las manos recurrió a sus piernas, una de sus rodillas impacto contra las costillas de Samuel haciéndolo jadear por el golpe. Aprovecho para liberar una de sus piernas para después enredarla sobre el cuello del musculoso sofocándolo.

En defensa y cabreado ya, Samuel, soltó una de sus manos y en un puño la impacto contra el estómago del castaño, haciéndolo retorcerse de la falta de aire, pero liberándolo a él para poder respirar un segundo.

Ambos se alejaron del otro, cual gatos lastimados.

El bolso de Rubén entro en su campo de visión. 

«Mi arma» el pensamiento vino rápido.

Miro a Samuel rápidamente y luego al bolso, quien se percató de como el castaño se abalanzo rápidamente en busca de algo con lo que atacarle, apenas le tomo unos segundos reaccionar para después sacar una de sus armas de un escondite de la cocina.

Y ahí estaban, frente a frente, ambos apuntándose con sus respectivas armas, una _Cheetah 84fs_ contra una _Beretta 92_.

 _Rubén_ contra _Samuel._

—Baja el arma, chiqui. —ordeno el musculoso con cautela.

—Bájala tu primero...

—No, tu primero.

—Tu primero, Samuel.

—A ver, que me estás poniendo nerviosito...

—¡No, tú me pones nervioso a mí! Bájala que disparó, te juro que disparó De Luque.

Lo miro ahí por unos instantes, luego algo en el rostro de Samuel se suavizó, pronto el arma cayó al suelo a un costado, desconcertado a Rubén.

—Hazlo. —retó.

—¿Que?

—Dispara, Doblas. —desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa, dejando una parte de su torso a la vista. —Dispara, si hay huevos.

—¡Calla!

—Vamos, Rubén, hazlo... ¡Aquí! —golpeo su pecho—acabemos esto.

—¡Que lo voy a hacer, coño!

—Te estás tardando, guapo.

—¡Samuel, cállate de una puta vez! —martillo el arma en una amenaza clara.

Silencio. Solo silencio.

Rubén sostenía firmemente la empuñadura del arma y su mirada fija en su objetivo, luego, una presión en el pecho le invadió. Sus ojos se llenaron de duda y pronto las lágrimas le nublaron la visión.

El arma cayó al suelo con un estruendo que resonó en toda la habitación.

Lo siguiente fue Samuel devorándole la boca, acorralándolo entre la encimera de la cocina y su cuerpo.

Ambos fundidos en un beso frenético y lleno de emociones. Las manos del castaño se colaron por el torso del otro, sin aviso tiro de la camisa regando los botones por todos lados para después apartarla de su torso.

Samuel lo cargo de los muslos para colocarlo sobre la encimera y sus manos viajaron hasta su trasero para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Sus centros punzantes se encontraron y Rubén se alejó sobresaltado.

—Que ese soy yo, tonti—sonrió salaz el musculoso.

—Imbécil... —rio para volver a fundirse en sus labios.

…

Ambos estaban mirando al techo, Rubén tumbado al lado de Samuel después de la sesión pasional entre ambos, disfrutando del silencio y la complicidad. Parecía como si la barrera que los separaba a ambos se hubiera esfumado, como si no hubiera existido nunca y volvieron a los comienzos de su matrimonio.

Rubén giro apoyándose con una mano sobre su costado atento al cuerpo de su esposo, hasta que algo le llamo la atención en él. La misma cicatriz que había visto cientos de veces pero que jamás había preguntado la razón de su existencia.

—¿Esta de que es? —pregunto el castaño curioso señalando una cicatriz sobre el abdomen del musculoso.

—Corte con navaja, tortura, nada agradable…— se sinceró. El castaño inevitablemente paso los dedos por encima de la cicatriz.

Samuel volteo a verle e hizo un gesto de disgusto al ver el rostro de su esposo, sus dedos se dirigieron a su cara acariciando su mejilla amoratada justo donde él le había golpeado y Rubén hizo una mueca ante el dolor.

—¿Te duele mucho, _príncipe_?

—Solo un poco.

—Lo siento.

—Nah, no es nada…

—Tienes buenos movimientos y aunque no lo parezca golpeas duro.

—Eso es porque trabajo más sentado que en combate, no cómo tu. —ambos rieron, pero pronto la cara de Samuel se tornó seria, suspiro y se giró a verle.

—Tenemos que hablar… ¿Lo sabes no?

—Lo sé, pero hoy no… No ahora que parece que estamos bien…

Y era verdad.

Hace mucho que no recodaba una noche en la que estuvieran así, todo en un cierto punto de su matrimonio se tornó raro y ambos se alejaron del otro. Quería conservar ese momento pese a lo incierto de su vida y su matrimonio.

—Solo esta noche…

—Samuel…

—¿Si?

—Esa noche en Barcelona…—comenzó— En la que nos conocimos, ¿por qué estabas ahí?

—Supongo que por la misma razón que tu… Una misión.

—¿El topo asqueroso del MIE?

—¿Fuiste tu? —pregunto sorprendido. Rubén solo asintió orgulloso. —No me lo creo que hayas sido tu…

—Ya ves. No te metas conmigo que cojo la pistola y…

—No te lo flipes que a mí no me ibas a hacer nada, Rubén. —carcajeo.

—¿Qué no? Si estabas justo enfrente de mí, jalaba el gatillo, _paw_ y listo.

—Si, pero tu pistola tenía puesto el seguro, chiqui. —volvió a reír y el castaño se reprendió así mismo, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Me cago en mi puta estampa...

—Shh, no pasa nada, ya te enseñare como usar un arma si quieres…—molesto y cerro sus ojos dispuesto a descansar.

—Samuel…

—¿Mmm?

—No…—murmuro.

—¿No qué?

—No fue fácil mentirte todo el tiempo ni tampoco fuiste mi tapadera…—se sinceró.

Samuel lo atrajo a su cuerpo y en su oído susurro.

—Tampoco tú, chiqui.

֎֎֎

Algo no andaba bien.

Samuel abrió los ojos aun acostado en la cama y pudo ver a su lado a Rubén sentado, con el ceño fruncido. Pronto ambos se pararon de la cama, colocándose la ropa interior junto unos pantalones del suelo.

El móvil del castaño resonó en la habitación el cual fue a ver.

—Es un sensor de movimiento que instale… Se ha activado.

Samuel se dirigió a la ventana donde se podía ver parte del frente de la casa, pero estaba vacío.

—No veo a nadie…

Justo termino de decir y un cristal rompiéndose resonó en la habitación dejando entrever el gas de una granada.

—¡Triple siete! ¡Cabrón! —resonó aquella voz, tan pronto la reconoció miro a su compañero quien tenía la misma expresión de asombro.

**IV**

Samuel piso el embrague del acelerador fuerte, iba conduciendo a más de ciento cincuenta en una autopista de noventa, a medio vestir, con Rubén en el asiento del copiloto en las mismas condiciones que él, mientras tomaban rumbo hacia las afueras de Madrid.

Fue prácticamente un milagro el lograr escapar de su hogar o bueno, lo que quedo después de la lluvia de granadas que lanzo mientras que intentaban escapar de Manuel Fernández y sus secuaces. Hacia apenas unos quince minutos atrás, habían logrado despistar al par de camionetas negras que les siguieron por casi toda Madrid.

Sentía la adrenalina correr aun por sus venas, se reflejaba en el temblor de sus brazos sobre el volante, lo tenso que se encontraba en su asiento y el agarrotamiento de los músculos donde había sufrido de los golpes por luchar.

Y seguro Rubén se encontraba igual.

El musculoso miro a su marido sentado a su lado, con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose fuerte los labios y sus ojos fijos en el espejo lateral del coche, poniendo atención a cualquier auto sospechoso mientras que en su mano sostenía firme el arma de Samuel ya cargada con el dedo en el gatillo. Hasta que la mancha de sangre sobre sus pantalones llamo su atención.

—¿Estas bien?

—¿Eh?

—Tienes sangre en la pierna... —señalo.

—No lo había visto...—con su mano libre examinó la herida—Joder...—bramo disgustado al sentir el escozor— Me rozo una de las balas mientras escapábamos.

—Tengo un botiquín debajo del asiento trasero, tiene lo básico y un par de calmantes, servirá mientras tanto.

Haciendo caso, dejo el arma sobre la guantera y a tientas busco el botiquín detrás del asiento. Coloco la pequeña caja roja de metal sobre su regazo, rebuscando en su contenido por alcohol, gasas y vendas. Cuando tuvo todo a la mano comenzó examinando el pantalón húmedo por su sangre, rasgo la tela de este y ambos se sorprendieron al encontrarse con una herida más profunda de lo que pensó.

—Joder… —gruño roncamente mientras vertía algo de alcohol sobre la herida.

—Necesitaras unas puntadas, guapo.

—No puedo coserme con el auto en movimiento, Samuel. No se hacerlo…—confesó.

—Vale, lo hare yo, por ahora ponte las gasas y una venda.

Con molestia, tomo las gasas ejerciendo algo de presión sobre la lesión para luego envolverla en un mal hecho vendaje, pero que serviría hasta que encontraran un lugar seguro en el cual estar.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Llegaremos en un par de horas.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto extrañado.

—A mi vía de escape.

֎֎֎

—¿Una cabaña en medio de la nada?

Pregunto el castaño mientras bajaba del auto, apoyando su peso en la pierna buena. Solo había puesto atención al camino en cuanto se adentraron a un camino apartado de la autopista después de varias horas de conducción por parte de Samuel. Y ahora se encontraban en aquel bosque, con una cabaña vieja dentro del mismo.

—Esta fuera del radar, estaremos seguros cuando mucho un par de días…—respondió Samuel, mientras sacaba cosas importantes del auto, entre ellos el botiquín. —¿Puedes caminar, chiqui?

—Si…

El castaño comenzó a andar tratando de no apoyar la pierna con la herida. El musculoso al ver esto, se apresuro a cerrar el auto e ir a ayudarle.

—Te dije que podía…

Samuel ignoro la queja. Cuando llegaron a la puerta metió la llave en la cerradura con su mano libre, mientras la abría, dejando entrar al castaño, quien rápidamente al ver una silla libre se apresuró para sentarse. La herida en la pierna le estaba molestando mas de lo que quería admitir.

Al ver la molestia en la cara del castaño, Samuel, dejo todo menos el botiquín de primeros auxilios y arrodillo enfrente de su esposo, quien solo lo observaba atento.

—¿Listo?

—No—rio nervioso.

—¿Quieres anestesia, princesa? —se burló.

—Solo hazlo y ya.

Samuel tomo el botiquín colocándolo aun costado, busco entre su contenido, alcohol, gasas, vendas, un par de guantes, unas tijeras, pinzas y una aguja para suturar la herida.

Derramo un poco de alcohol sobre sus manos para tratar de desinfectarlas, luego se coloco los guantes y empezó a preparar la aguja para suturar la herida. Una vez listo, le hecho un vistazo al vendaje mal hecho sobre la pierna del castaño y comenzó a deshacerla hasta revelar la herida, aun con un color rojo vivo y algo de sangre.

—Voy a empezar ya…

Tomo el alcohol y el castaño solo volteo a otro lado haciendo puños las manos.

—¡Hostia puta! —maldijo al sentir el líquido escociéndole la carne viva.

—¡Shhh! esa boca, chiqui…—advirtió el musculoso. — Aun no viene lo peor.

Rubén solo apretó los labios fuertemente y se dejó curar por su marido.

…

Rubén tenia la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea, pensando, solo pensando sobre las últimas veinticuatro horas donde se entero que su marido al igual que el eran agentes secretos, trabajando para organizaciones enemigas. Tenia la certeza que eran considerados traidores a los ojos de sus organizaciones. Rio ante la resolución de las cosas, la agencia a la cual le había servido por años ahora lo quería muerto. Vaya, como podían cambiar las cosas.

Luego miro a su marido, igual que el sumergido en sus pensamientos, conociéndolo, se encontraba buscando soluciones de mil maneras posibles, con el mismo semblante preocupado, como cuando se conocieron. Y todo encajo en su cabeza, su matrimonio se había estado desmoronando poco a poco por culpa de las mentiras que había en él, mas no por que hubiera dejado de sentir algo por su marido. Aunque lo había descubierto un poco tarde.

Rubén suspiro llamando la atención de Samuel.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Nos están cazando... Ya estamos muertos, solo es cuestión de tiempo... Tu agencia vendrá por mi o la mía por ti. —se sinceró.

—Encontraremos la forma, ya verás.

El musculoso volvió a los pensamientos de su cabeza.

֎֎֎

_«Samuel sabes que esto va en contra de las reglas y si me pillan estoy igual o más muerto que tú.»_

—Lo sé, Luzu, en realidad no quiero comprometerte.

_«Tienen veinticuatro horas para hacerlo, Samuel. No hay de otra, están considerados como traidores, deben actuar antes si no ambos morirán.»_

—Entiendo, Luzu. Gracias por todo.

_«Suerte a ambos.»_

Samuel colgó la llamada.

Esos segundos hablando con Luzu, le brindaron todo lo que necesitaría para armar un plan en el que ambos tendrían la oportunidad de no morir... O bueno, al menos uno no lo haría.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió el castaño.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo, pero no sé si quieras hacerlo.

Una sonrisa triunfante de coló por la boca de Samuel.

֎֎֎

**16 HORAS DESPUÉS**

Rubén estaba repasando las cosas en su cabeza, como todo había pasado tan rápido, desde el momento en que irrumpió en el SDI con atado y muy callado Samuel de Luque hasta ahora donde se encontraba en las oficinas con al menos otras diez personas apuntándole al musculoso como objetivo.

Pronto, ante los ojos de todos Raúl Álvarez, la cabeza de la agencia entro en el cuadro, mirando a Samuel y detrás de él Rubén, su mejor agente hasta el momento, pero del que no se fiaba ni un pelo después de descubrir que convivía con el enemigo.

Con la mano hizo un gesto y el resto de los agentes bajaron las armas, atentos a cualquier movimiento de alguno.

—Te escucho, Doblas. —incito a hablar.

—Vengo a entregar a la rata del SSI, jefe.

—Me parece correcto. Pero, comprenderás que tanto yo como la institución no estamos seguros sobre tu lealtad.

Su mano derecha se elevó y con ello las armas de todos a su alrededor volvieron a apuntarles a ambos.

—He sido y siempre seré de servicio para el SDI... —recito firme mientras se hizo de coraje para avanzar hasta donde se encontraba Raúl—he dado mi vida por la institución y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo aún con mi muerte.

Raúl, asombrado dejo su mano caer y las armas volvieron a bajar.

—Pruébanos tu lealtad, Doblas.

—¿Cómo?

—Mátalo.

Álvarez sentencio observando atento el rostro del castaño, quien se mostró sereno sin una expresión o algún gesto de dolor o duelo por la petición.

—¿Es todo?

—¡Ehh! —bramo Samuel a espaldas del castaño.

—Eso es todo, Doblas.

—Hecho.

—¡Hijo de...

Rubén se giró rápidamente, apretando el gatillo de su arma, observando la bala atravesar el torso de su esposo, mientras se le revolvían las entrañas en el proceso, pero en ningún momento dejó de mostrar una postura firme y decidida.

Aquello debía valer la pena, se recordó.

Samuel cayó en un estruendoso golpe al suelo, sus párpados se cerraron mientras una mancha de sangre poco a poco se extendía sobre su torso.

Rubén había matado a Samuel.

Rubén... Había matado a su esposo.

Miro el cuerpo por última vez con indiferencia y lentamente se volvió a Raúl.

—Rogel, revisa el cuerpo. —ordeno.

Atendiendo este se acercó al suelo, coloco sus dedos en el cuello y tomo el pulso.

Nada.

Busco pulso en las muñecas.

Nada.

—Sin vida, señor.

Raúl tras la confirmación, se dirigió al castaño.

—El teu lleialtat ha estat demostrada. Benvingut a casa. —extendió los brazos en un gesto de bienvenida y Rubén suspiro aliviado internamente. Álvarez, señaló al cuerpo que se encontraba en el suelo y en seguida varios agentes se llevaron el cadáver de Samuel. El castaño trato de no reaccionar.

—Però... em temo que la institució ja no requereix dels teus serveis.

—¿Qué?

**EPILOGO**

**OCHO MESES DESPUÉS**

_NORUEGA_

El gorrito apenas se ajustaba a su cabeza, tenía las manos heladas y la nariz roja por el frío. En sus brazos sostenía la compra que había hecho en el pequeño mercado donde había estado haciendo lo mismo por ya ocho meses después de su huida de Madrid. Huyendo de aquella institución a la que había jurado proteger y que le había dado la espalda.

Y el aún recuerda ese día, donde le dieron solo 6 horas de gracia, después de eso, sería objetivo de cualquier otra institución afiliada al MIE. Ese día, en el que Rubén quedo a la deriva sin nada, pero lo que más le dolió fue quedarse sin él...

Sin Samuel.

Su pecho se oprimió ante el recuerdo en cámara lenta de él cayendo al suelo después de haberle disparado. Para ser honestos era el recuerdo que lo torturaba en sus días y atormentaba sus pesadillas.

Intentando desviar aquellos recuerdos, se apresuró a abrir la puerta de casa.

—¡Wilson! ¡Raspy! ...—llamo mientras cerraba la puerta de tras de el— ¡Kira! Os he traído comidita—canturreo.

El felino regordete llegó primero, frotándose en los pies del castaño, Rubén rio ante la acción. Raspy solo lo vio a lo lejos y regreso por dónde vino, pero Kira no llegó.

—¿Kira?—llamo de nuevo, pero la gatita gris no fue a su llamado.

Kira había sido lo único que aún le quedaba de él... Por eso se había vuelto mas cuidadoso en su cuidado además que fue difícil el recuperarlos a todos desde Madrid.

Extrañado, dejo las compras sobre la mesa del comedor para luego ir en rumbo al pequeño salón rústico del lugar. Su cuerpo se congelo totalmente al ver a la gata acurrucada en el regazo de Samuel mientras esté le acariciaba el lomo grisáceo.

Sus ojos se aguadaron un poco. Se los refregó para asegurarse de que lo que veía era real.

Lo era.

Él estaba ahí sentado, no había cambiado, las mismas facciones solo que ahora una barba algo crecida adornaba su mandíbula.

—¿Samuel? —murmuro adolorido. Pronunciar ese nombre le dolió en el pecho, hacía mucho no decía su nombre en alto.

Él musculoso le miro con una sonrisa.

—Me costó trabajo encontrarte, chiqui.

—Dijiste un lugar sin extradición…En Noruega no la hay… —balbuceo— Creí... Creí que... ¡Gilipollas! — bramo con rabia y las manos echas puños—¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que en tu puto plan de mierda debía dispararte en verdad?

Samuel quito a Kira de su regazo para erguirse e ir al lado de su marido enfadado.

—¿Me echaste de menos?

—¡Responde!

—No iba a hacerlo, no lo hubieras hecho si te lo decía.

—Eres un cabrón, es que no se para que me fio de ti…

Samuel tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, lo acerco a sus labios en un beso exigente y hambriento.

—Yo si te eche de menos... —murmuro sobre sus labios.

—Imbécil... —sollozo débilmente.

Samuel limpio una de las lágrimas de su rostro y lo beso nuevamente.

Podrían comenzar de nuevo esta vez, siendo libres de las mentiras y los secretos que los pusieron en riesgo.


End file.
